


The Darks Secrets

by TheShyBookGirl



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Fiction, Horror, Multi, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyBookGirl/pseuds/TheShyBookGirl
Summary: Scarlett lived her quiet shy unsocial life in perfect harmony. She had fantastic grades, was playing soccer happily, had a best friend she grew up with. Her life was great! That is until she stumbled upon something she should have stayed far away from.The house next door has been empty for a year and Scarlett felt her adventurous spirt swell and she dragged Jay her childhood friend with her. Jay kept his friend far from the basement only to peek her interests more, leading her to go back alone to see the basement. This action sent her life in a down hill slide as she is faced with a crowd who has some dark secrets they rather keep secret.What will happen when she get pulled unwillingly into their world? Is there going to be some issues to arise at school once she knows the truth about the world? Will the unknown about her father come to hurt her? Will her best friend come clean with his own secret he has been keeping? Follow Scarlett as she falls down into a dark unknown path that has her questioning all of reality as well as her own life.





	1. Chapter 1

~Danielle was taking the bus home from work late one Friday night, as it got to her stop just outside of town she got off walking quietly to her small cabin. When she reached the door and pulled out her keys, the wind blew a cold breeze onto her face giving her chills. Putting the key into my door she unlocked it and walking inside shutting it. Placing the keys in a bowl by the door as well as hanging up her purse on a hook she walked to the small kitchen and made a sandwich grabbing a small bag of chips as well. She ate in the small, tan living room on her black leather sofa, and turned the T.V. on looking for something to watch on Netflix. Half way through an episode she heard a faint tapping on the window to her left. Getting up and walking to the curtains she peaked through them seeing nothing. She gave out a soft sigh and thought 'The wind must be picking up, we may be getting a bad storm tonight.' Sitting back down and relaxing she finished her sandwich and chips. Around nine o'clock her doorknob made a clicking sound like someone was trying to open it, so slowly making her way to the door she looked through the small window by the door, seeing a black figure just as it disappeared from the doorway. Backing away chills ran up her spine she turned off the T.V. and headed to the bedroom calling it a night. Before going to bed she decided last minute to take a bath, turning on the bath water. She stripped and sunk down into the warm water forgetting her troublesome thoughts. While she was in the bath the living room window creaked open a black figure sliding into her home with no good intent. After she got out of the bath and dressed in her white nightgown she brushed her teeth, looking at herself in the blue framed mirror, the silver faucet pouring water into the white sink masking the footsteps creeping toward her. Rinsing her tooth brush and sliding it into the holder she walked out of the bathroom and walked to her bedroom and slid into her black and blue bed. She laid on her back staring at the white ceiling as she drifted off into the quiet darkness of sleep.  
The dark wooden floorboards creaked underneath the feet of the intruder as they walked to the bedroom door and slowly opened it. The moon light from Danielle's window giving enough light to see his face. He wore a black top and you could see his dark brown eyes as he stared at his next victim. Walking to Danielle, who slept peacefully, the moonlight made the knife in his hand glisten. He hovered over her small petite body as he started to laugh slightly, waking up Danielle, who looked fearfully at the man. She quickly slid out of bed, adrenaline pumping throughout her body as she sprinted for her door. The man smiled and grabbed her arm "Sorry sweetie you're not getting away that easily" he said his voice deep and menacing. She kicked him in the back of the knee making him release her arm as she ran out the bedroom door. Growling in annoyance he followed her as she sprinted for her iPhone picking it up. Seeing it was dead she changed plans as she ran for the front door swinging it open as she ran out into the field next to her house heading toward town. He ran outside and called out to her "You can't run for ever sweetie." As he chased after her mumbling under his breath "Why does she have to be so difficult" their footsteps crunching leafs underneath their feet. A loud roar of thunder could be heard in the distance as it started to sprinkle, the sprinkle turning into a down pour of rain. Danielle was soaking wet as she dodged rocks and roots trying not to trip or hurt her bare feet. As she ran farther and farther from her house she slowly became lost due to the rain in her face. She could hear his footsteps behind her slowly growing louder, as she made a quick left she tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. Turning around to face the man chasing her he crept to her fallen figure and said with a smirk on his face "I told you girl you can't run forever." She slowly crawled backwards but he planted his boot on her foot and bent over her. He shook his head "Poor, poor girl. You look so pathetic and weak it was fun to chase you while it lasted, but at last all good things have to come to an end" he whispered in her ear and dove the silver knife into her chest. She felt the cool metal pierce her skin and dragged down her chest as the warm red liquid, known as blood, pooled out of her chest and mixed with the rain that fell onto her now lifeless body.~

Scarlett jolted awake breathing heavily she turned on her lamp and looked around her empty, blue walled, bedroom. "Just another dream, but they seem to be getting so real" she thought to herself out loud in hushed tones as she looked at her window a spine tingling chill running up her spine. Looking at the house next door that has been empty for over a year now. She sighed softly and got up starting for her door, it was only four o'clock in the morning too early to get ready for school. Heading silently down stairs she got herself some cinnamon tea and put a little honey in it. Heading back to her room with drink in hand she stood in front of her closet looking through her shirts settling on a pale pink crop top with heart music notes on it. Opening her dresser and pulling out her black joggers, she then set her outfit in her bed, still in her black pajama shorts and oversized tee shirt. Walking into the bathroom and grabbing her green toothbrush and toothpaste she started brushing her teeth and fixing her hair in a ponytail. She sat at her desk reading a book her hair pulled into a messy bun till seven o'clock hit sipping her warm tea.

Getting dressed slowly, she put her homework that sat on her side table in her backpack she then grabbed her grey converse and pulled them on. She walked outside to her small black and blue convertible slugbug and put her bag in the back seat. Driving to school she parked in her spot and got out grabbing her bag, walking to her first period class she waved to all her friends. Sitting in her classes waiting for fourth period so she could see her best friend then go and get lunch. As she sat there she felt as if some one was watching her but when she looked around no one was there.

When fourth period rolled around Scarlett walked into her Pre-Cal class sitting next to Markus, her boyfriend, and smiled slightly at him pulling out her finished homework. He did the same thing then took her hand intertwining their finger he whispered quietly "What's wrong Scar?" looking at her worriedly.

"Nothing Mark, just another nightmare." She said softly giving him a caring smile "Don't worry, I promise you everything is okay."

He nodded slightly kissing her cheek as the bell rang and the teacher started to teach the class. As class went on she noticed Jay, her childhood friend, had not showed to class. After class the teacher passed out homework and told everyone to have a good weekend, Scarlett snagged another homework for Jay on her way out. Scarlett's and Markus' hands were still intertwined as they walked to the lunch line getting there food, sitting at their normal table waiting for everyone to get there. Scarlett ate quietly her mind still wandering to the nightmare she had as Donny came up behind her "Boo!" he yelled right by her ear.

Scarlett jumped six feet into the air, turning around to hit him in the gut and saying "Donny, you scared the shit outta me, don't do that." 

He nodded at his girlfriend Mavis, Scarlett's best friend, slapping the back of his head giggling softly saying "Don you're so childish." Sticking her tongue out at him.

He smiled slightly and said "Nu uh, you are." He stuck his tongue out back at her. They all were smiling and laughing, Scarlett smiled as she laid her head on Marks shoulder and fell asleep her sleeplessness catching up with her. She could feel someone softly shaking her and calling her name, slowly opening her eyes she looked at Mark who gave her a warm smile and a kiss on her forehead. 

"Lunch is almost over, are you sure you are okay? You seem really tired." He stated to her his eyes seemed concerned about her health. 

Scarlett waved her hand nonchalantly and gave him her big and warmhearted smile "I am perfectly okay, don't worry about me, you should be worried about the big baseball game coming up." She told him giving him a small peck on his cheek, Scarlett was and had always been not a fan of PDA, so this small gesture surprised her boyfriend. It didn't take much longer for the dreaded bell to ring and everyone to scatter to their classes. Once school was finally let out Scarlett headed to her locker where she put her things before heading to her car and made her routine stop at the gym to get a light workout in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting at home curled into the recliner Scarlett watched a rerun of her favorite TV show, The Night Shift, she has always been in love with the medical field. There was nothing about it that was boring, especially in the emergency room (ER), it was her dream to become a registered nurse (RN) and work in the ER. She heard the sound of keys as the front door opened and soft footsteps that barely could be heard made their way into the home. A bright smile soon spread across Scarlett's face as she jumped up pausing her show and practically tackled the female at the door. Upon looking at the women you could see the stunning resemblance between the two, they had the same nose and heart shaped face, both had black hair the only difference was Scarlett's went to her waist while the other woman's was at her shoulders, the smiles they wore practically identical though Scarlett's lips were a deeper pink, the only significant difference in the two was their eye color. Looking at Scarlett she had deep blue eyes that looked deeper then the sea, the other woman had dark chocolate brown eyes that shined happily. "Mom!! You came back early, why is that? Everything went okay at the big meeting?" Scarlett looked into her mothers eyes, her own mixed with excitement and worry.

Laughing warmheartedly at her daughter she nodded "Scar it all went perfectly, no need to worry. All that happened is that we came to a deal quicker then we expected and so things are falling into place." Shaking her head softly at her she continued "You should be out having fun not worrying about a conference the airport is having over security." 

Letting go of her mother she sighed but let a small giggle escape her lips. "But being a normal teen is boring, unless you are finally willing to let me go into the old house next door?? Come on, I'll bring Jay with me." She begged her mother as the walked towards the kitchen.

"Jay? I haven't seen that boy around here in ages, did you go scare him off with another one of your ghost stories?" She asked teasingly and sighed "I don't know, you know that place was condemned a year ago who knows what's in there and if it's even safe." 

Scarlett rolled her eyes though she wore a big smile as she looked at her mother "I know!! That's the best part, I promise to be careful I doubt there is anything bad in there that would hurt us. Please??" She was practically begging her eyes big as she pouted slightly. Her mother nodded swiftly and waved her daughter off with her hand, Scarlett gave her mom a greatful hug "Thank you mom!! I love you!!" Then hurried to her room to get her homework done so she could go to the first week  of school party Friday night.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of school finally ended and Scarlett was ready to celebrate with her friends, she isn't much of a party girl but she wants her senior year to be grand. As soon as she got home Mavis was over and they got ready helping each other with make up, even when Scarlett's mom got home she joined in helping the girls with their hair. 

Mavis was a short blonde girl she had light brown highlights in her hair and her eyes were a blue-grey. Scarlett met her in her junior year of high school but they were the closest of friends. Most mistook them for lesbians, until they met the girls boyfriends, they were just that close. The three ladies smiled as they finish getting ready Scarlett's mom taking all sorts of photos throughout the process and after it.

Mavis smirked knowingly at Scarlett and said proudly "I knew you would look killer in that dress, you're welcome."

Looking at herself Scarlett laughed at her friend, "Girl I never doubted you, you have the best fashion sense out there." She told her. Looking at her outfit she smiled, she wore a fitting black off the shoulders dress that landed just above her knees. Her make up was expertly done, a smoky eye along with mascara to fan out her long eyelashes, along with a burgundy lipstick. Her hair with her moms help looked great, her natural curly hair was beautiful and smooth her frizz gone.

Looking to Mavis again she said "I mean look at you, you're a real heart stopper. I may need CPR cause of you." She told her, acting like she was having a heart attack which caused the girls to laugh. Mavis wore a spaghetti strap red dress that reached her knees, it flowed as she moved. Her make up was beautiful just a light brown eyeshadow with precisely done eyeliner and mascara so you could see her eyelashes, along with a bright red lipstick. Her hair was curled by Scarlett's mom in perfect ringlets that hung around her beautifully.

It was soon eight and the girls got their heels on and headed out, hearing Mrs. Hogan hollering for them to be home before midnight. Driving through the city to he house didn't take long, they soon arrived at the party, it was already in full blast. They met their boyfriends dressed in jeans and nice tops outside the house before heading in. The music was so loud the whole house felt as if it was shaking slightly, which wouldn't surprise Scarlett if it was. The boys moved to the kitchen getting the four of them some drinks, coming back the held Dr Peppers for the girls. They all danced Mavis and Scarlett grinding against each other playfully as  they laughed, the boys shaking their heads muttering softly to each other about their crazy girlfriends.

Time flew and soon enough the four split up and headed home, Mavis was spending the night over with Scarlett so they could hang out. Getting back home the girls took their shoes off happily and raided the fridge pulling out a frozen pie and sat at the table giggling and eating. There giggles waking her mom up who saw them in the kitchen and smiled warmly snapping a photo before going back to bed. The girls stayed up till three watching movies in the living room before crashing cuddled together under the blanket. 

Scarlett woke, having the first good sleep she's ever had in a long time. She slowly got up leaving Mavis to sleep and walked to the kitchen seeing it was one in the afternoon. Her mom left a note on the fridge that read:

Scarlett,   
I headed in for work, I am glad you had fun last night you two looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb that so I let you sleep. Get some food to eat and don't make too much of a mess. Love you <3

Smiling happily Scarlett started making eggs and bacon for them, it didn't take long for Mavis to smell breakfast and appear in the kitchen and at the breakfast bar. "Morning." She mumbled softly smiling at her friend as the food was set in front of her. 

"Morning cutie." Scarlett replied and took her plate and sat next to her and started eating along with her. "How'd you sleep?" She questioned softly.

Mavis took a moment, being not much of a morning person, before replying "I slept well, you?" Before returning to her food.

"Best I had in while." Scarlett told her but thankfully Mavis knew she disliked the worried and empathic looks and just nodded. The girls soon finish their food and rejoined at the couch looking through the channels before a doorbell was heard. Walking to it, no longer in the dress but workout shorts and a large top, Scarlett opened the door and looked at Jay who stood on the porch. Ushering him in she closed the door and moved to the living room Jay behind her and sat down.

Mavis looked at Jay and smiled warmly "Sup bro?" She and Jay were friends in middle school so when Scarlett became friends with Mavis the three of them were the three amigos. They hung out all the time together, well until recently when Scarlett got her boyfriend. Mark wanted all of her time, but of course to her friendship was more important and he learned he would have to make do with what he got. 

Jay smiled slightly at Mavis and said "Nothing much fam, heard you two went to the party last night. How was it being part of the cool kids group?" He teased causing a laugh from the girls.

"Not even close to being as fun as it is with you dude." Scarlett said smiling at him and bumped her shoulder into his. Mavis nodding in agreement but gave Scarlett a hidden look, rolling her eyes Scar changed the channel for the millionth time.

The weekend was quick to close to an end and left Scarlett in bed Sunday night reading a book. Her hair was in a messy curly bun as she read a smile on her face, she had been a sucker for romance especially highs school romance. She always wanted to meet her one and only in high school so they could spend their whole lives together her. She liked Mark, that is true, but she didn't see herself with him forever. Everyone knows high school isn't like that, maybe for the lucky one percent but not for a girl like her. It was the high class couples who were just perfect for each other, like the bad boy and the not so bad girl, or the football boy and the cheer leader. She wasn't like that she was just a normal girl who has lived a normal life, with few relationships maybe two of which lasted a while the rest just being a month maybe three months. 

She guessed it didn't help that she was mainly a reserved person, she was probably one of very few her age who were still a virgin. She knew Mavis was still too, but that was it, lord know that all the cheerleaders were done with a freshman or sophomore year. She liked to cuddle but it felt awkward to do out in public, holding hands was okay but they got sweaty cause she got nervous. Don't even get her talking about kissing, she has been kissed a few times but it was still to embarrassing, her ears get so red just thinking about it. Finally closing her book she set it on her dresser claiming it being a good time to go to bed curling into the covers and relaxing into the pitch black sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday morning felt like death to Scarlett as she woke up she rolled over looking at the time before she rushed out of bed realizing she had 30 minutes to get ready. She was sure she had an sinus infection cause her cheeks and eyes hurt like a bitch. Getting dressed in skinny jeans and a black top she pulled on her grey converse and snagged her bag heading out the door. She had less then fifteen minutes to get to school, she stayed legal for the most part but sped five over and just barely got to school on time. Her hair was still in her messy bun from last night and her eyes had bags and her acne showed. Thankfully she had time and went to the restroom and fixed up with her emergency make up in her bag. She knew Mark would be worried if he saw the bags under her eyes from the nightmares she's been having lately, the just seem to be getting worse and worse.

Last night she just couldn't seem to wake herself up, it was a different nightmare every night, but one thing was constant the man killing. She was confused why he was the constant in them all, she had no correlation to this man at all. Heading to her next class she smiled her hair now fixed into a curly ponytail, she was getting a headache from how tight the piney tail was. Sitting in her classes she did her homework and took notes occasionally talked with Mavis, it didn't take long till lunch arrived but Scarlett had a bad feeling in her stomach. As the four of them walked into the cafeteria, Scar saw Jay whispering with a kid before a fight broke out and immediately Scarlett saw who started it. The duo rushed to the scene, they pushed to the center and pulled Jay away from the other boy who was now on the ground, their boyfriends in tow. Scar looked at Jay as the crowd dispersed sad that the fight was broken up so quickly, "What the hell!!!" Scarlett said loudly "What was that about, you told me sophomore year no more fighting." She was hurt he went back on the promise, but he had to have had a good reason right? Shaking her head slightly she bit her lip her whole head throbbing in pain and her loudness didn't help, holding her hand on her forehead she held onto Mavis for support. 

"Scar? Are you okay?" A voice reached her ears but it sounded foreign to her till she felt a hand lay on her back. Slowly the spinning world stopped and she nodded giving the group a warm smile and waved her hand to the voice she now knew was Mark. 

"Guys guys, don't worry, I'm fine. Just was in a rush this morning so I didn't get breakfast, a little food and I'll be okay." She told them before looking at were Jay had stood, key word there is had. He must have left during her dizzy spell, if he thinks he avoided her wrath oh boy was he wrong. The others nodded slightly, Mark still skeptical, and headed to the lunch line before taking their seats with the school food. As soon as they sat Scarlett let out a long groan before saying "We have our first soccer practice today, I really am not ready."

Mavis laughed at her friend and said "You not ready? You have been training all summer and kept hella in shape, you don't know how many girls would kill for your body." Smirking she's added slyly "Well except for your lack of boobs Mrs. A cup." As soon as the words left her mouth Scarlett had kicked her friends shin, not to hard but just enough to cause her to flinch and softly whine.

The boys laughed at the girls and caused a glare from Scarlett which shut Donny up, but Mark smiled pinching her cheeks teasingly "Awe don't worry Scar~ I like them small." His eyes shone playfully as he looked at her. Scarlett rolled her eyes pushing him away before going back to her gross greasy school pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may notice I updated a week sooner then I said I would, I think I will be able to keep up with the schedule. So here we go our second chapter here and ready to kick some a$$. 
> 
> -TheShyBookGirl


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett sighed glad school was finally over the only bad part was last period she had soccer and they practiced kicks during class which was easy; now she had after school practice an coach said that he'd be extra hard this year. Gunther Heights High School was a big school so the girl and boys soccer teams had different coaches. Every year before season started the coaches would host a boys vs girls soccer competition and the winning team gets to watch the loosing do suicides. It was a grueling game both sides pushing their hardest but it always set a strong start for both teams, which is why Scarlett thought they kept the tradition around. 

Throughout practice she could feel Marks eyes on her, they have been dating about three months now and he was already really protective and clingy. It really bothered Scarlett sometime cause he'd twenty question her anytime she went out, even if it was just to hang with Mavis. It was nice having the attention but sometimes she just wanted some freedom. Her brain focused back at the task at hand which right now was running around the soccer field six laps, her mind thought about the nice warm shower she would have when she got home. Once they were completely done with practice Scarlett was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily as she gathered her school bags and when she stood up completely was face to chest with Mark. Smiling softly the pain she had earlier today gone now "Hey Mark, how was the rest of you day?" She asked sweetly.

"Better now." He replied kissing her forehead softly and walked with her toward where her car was parked. "So this weekend? I was thinking we could go out for dinner?" His face shine with hope as they stoped at her slugbug as she put her bags into the passenger side.

Looking up at him she sighed and bit her lip "I'll have to see, so far it looks like I will have a project I'll need to do." She told him as he slid their hands together and entangled their fingers. "I'm sorry, but if I can go I'll let you know." 

He smiled and kissed the top of her head softly "That is all I could ask for, drive safely I will talk with you later." He told her before leaving heading to his own car, Scarlett slid into her driver seat and sighed before starting the engine and driving home. It didn't take but ten minutes to get home and as soon and she walked in Scarlett dropped her bag by her bedroom door making her way to the kitchen. Spotting the neatly written note she let out a soft sigh, glancing over it a smile appeared on her face as she the opened the fridge to see her mom indeed made lasagna like she promised. Cutting out a big slice Scarlett heated it up and ate it melting into her chair at how good it tasted, a buzzing noise interrupted her heavenly moment. Pulling out her cell phone she unlocked it and looked at the massage.

Avis: Hey  
Lette: What's up Hun? You okay?  
Avis: No.......... I JUST GOT A JOB  
Lette: What??? You are kidding me right! I'm so happy for you! Where at?  
Avis: You know that coffee place just down the street from school.... there  
Lette: That's great!!  
Avis: I know! Now I can take my lady out on a real date <3  
Lette: Ooo~ well I'll be sure to get you something in return beautiful~

Smiling at her phone she set it down finishing her dinner before washing the dishes and putting them away, making her way back to her room she get ready to take a shower. Blaring her music as she lets the hot water cascade down her body, it washing away all the stress of the day. Getting out she drys and puts on her workout shorts and a oversized hoodie plopping on her bed pulling her bag with her as she pulled out all her homework. Starting on it all she ended up mainly jamming to her music and dancing about her room, but once 12 o'clock she focused and got her work done before curling in bed.

~Lisa was walking home from school, she had late night classes. There had been news in town about the murder of a girl who lived out on the outskirts of town, there was no organs left in her body, Lisa knew it wasn't completely safe but she needed to go to class. Hearing the trashcans down an ally tumble over spilling its content she picked up her speed she was only two blocks from her apartment, she was almost there. Silently she cursed herself for not paying more and staying on campus in the dorms, her eyes darted around as she speed walked. Looking back she saw a shadow creep out of sight, a chill ran up and down her spine as she whipped back around her speed walk turning into a jog. Turning the corner she ran into a tall handsome man who steadied the girl his voice deep and smooth, almost to smooth to be human. Looking up at him she looked away bashfully, his deep brown eyes bore into her skin as she said softly "Ah I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to run into you. I wasn't watching where I was going." She moved away slightly cause the man still had a soft hold on her shoulders. Hearing the girl the mans lips curled into a menacing smile that she didn't catch as she looked at the ground. Taking a breath she looked back at him, he was gorgeous, his hair auburn it shone really red under the street light. "Don't worry little lady~ where are you headed it isn't safe out here all alone." Looking at him she swallows softly and nodded "I am headed home..." worry grew inside her as she watches him move next to her to guide her back home. "Here I'll walk you home.." nodding softly the two headed down the street towards Lisa's house.

Lisa climbed in bed after finishing her nightly routine and sighed softly her thoughts still thinking about the man she met. Falling asleep she laid on her side under her covers hugging a pillow. The window softly creaked open as a shadowy figure slipped into the apartment from the fire exit. Looking at the sleeping girl the figure smirks pulling out a needle and pushed it into the girls neck waking her but not in enough time, she had shifted now on her back. The liquid paralyzed her body, her sight fogged as well as her hearing muffled as she could barely hear the man humming a soft sweet tune to her as he pushed another needle into her arm carefully and precisely. The needle is connected to some blood bags that slowly fill with her blood; it traveling down the tubes slowly and his humming stopped and he leaned close. His breath grazed her ear sending a cold and deathly shiver down her spine, her hair standing on end as he whispered "Don't worry I won't kill you~ Trust me, I need you alive and well. You won't even remember a thing about this thanks to the venom I put in you." He leaned back and once he had enough blood bags and knew that she wouldn't die he left leaving it all just as it was before he came. Lisa had blacked out and slept throughout the night just to wake in the morning with a headache and a wrap on her arm. Rubbing her head softly she looked around her room nothing was out of place, she didn't remember a thing after she passed out in bed. Getting up she collapsed to the floor immediately.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scarlett woke up slowly and groggily she rolled over and looked at her clock which read six thirty in bright green numbers. "To early...." she groaned rubbing her head a migraine coming over her as it hurt to even have her eyes open. It slowly eased away as she massaged her temples gently and slowly opened her eyes sliding out of bed. She picked out her outfit, jean shorts and a Nirvana band T-shirt. Pulling the clothes on Scarlett shuffled to the bathroom and tried to fix up her hair slightly, they key word is tried, she ended up pulling it all into a bun on the top of her head. Slugging into the kitchen she got a bowl of cereal for breakfast though she didn't want to eat, she knew if she didn't she would be hungry by second period. Getting her school stuff together and back into her normally organized now messy bag, it just hurt to look at the mess of it all. 

Getting to school she immediately found Mavis and practically tackled the girl in a hug, the duo laughed as they walked to their lockers and put the things they didn't need in it. The boys didn't show up which cause Mavis to say softly "Where is the trouble duo??" and of almost on cue they came hurrying down the hall from the boys locker room smirking at each other as more boys filed out only they were covered in baby powder. Mavis had stifled a laugh trying to give Don a serious disappointed look which she completed as Scarlett let herself burst out into a fit of laughter at the boys. The two looked prideful till Mavis' look turned into real disappointment as the principle called for the boys over the intercom, that left the girls to walk to class alone Mavis giggling softly at the boys but tried to hide it. When Mark and Don got to class they were all busy working on independent work so Scarlett's questioning would have to wait until both were together during lunch. She was sure that the whole school knew already about the duo who pranked all the JV football boys. 

Lunch time finally rolled around and the four sat at their normal table eating as well as conversing about what happened this morning. Apparently according to Don the JV boys had been talking smack about them cause baseball wasn't as good as football and the baseball coach was the one who brought up the idea. The girls laughed softly at them and continued eating till a shadow casts over Scarlett. Her deep blue eyes moved to the tall male standing right to the side of her, opening her mouths to speak she was cut off immediately as he said in a deep husky voice "Is your name Scarlett Hogan?"

Looking over the boy he looked old but it was clear in his face he still had a boys face, though he did have a light twelve o'clock shadow. "Um, I am..." she said softly studying the boy he had shaggy dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Is there something you need?" She asked kindly though she could feel Marks glare at the boy.

"Nope, just wanted to know if I knew the right person." He told her before walking off and disappearing just was quick as he appeared, looking at the others with a confused look Scarlett bit her lip. A habit when she thought to hard, she was confused my this boys actions, he sees to want to say something but couldn't. Soon enough the thoughts were gone when she say Jay, jumping up she raced to him and smiled brightly. "Guess what!!!!" She told him energetically as she rocked as they talked. 

"What is it?" He said, he never liked to guess, if it was important why did he have to try and guess what it was. His eyes were glued to the energetic girl in front of him a small smile tugging at his lips.

"We get to go into the neighbors house this weekend!!!" She cheered happily which was only returned with a dark scowl and a shaking of a head. 

The words left his mouth and it immediately dampened her mood "No, it isn't any safe in that place Scar, you're going to get yourself killed." He warned her his eyes glowing at her as if to force her to see his way, sadly it didn't work and only made her annoyed.

"Well fine, I'm going alone then!!!" Scarlett told him crossing her arms, she looked quiet childish with her arms crossed looking up at the tall male. Her face was set in a determined look her lips pursed into a thin line as she turned to sit back down catching Marks death gaze before he looked away. 

"Woah, no you are not! I'll be over around five." He told her in a grumbled tone before wandering to get food and leave to sit outside. Smiling brightly she hurried along to the table and chatted with everyone happily causing Mavis to raise her eyebrow curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot another chapter done.... what y'all think about it all so far??? Is it all good? Or is there anything you see that I have messed up on? Let me know and please like and comment so I know you are enjoying it.
> 
> -TheShyBookGirl


	4. Chapter 4

The whole week seemed to drag along, Scarlett had tons of homework each night but she managed to do them all and get good grades. Markus was with her any chance he got, he seemed to be getting more and more possessive lately like every guy portrayed a threat. Scarlett wasn't sure how much longer she could handle it, so she did the only logical thing she could do.

Sitting at her desk Thursday night she called up Mavis and put her phone on speakerphone moving to plop onto the bed. "Hey Mavis... can I rant to you and get your input?" She asked softly part of her not wanting to face the facts but knew she had to.

The voice on the other side of phone seemed worried but ready as Mavis said "Of course, tell me all the tea you want." This comment alone made Scar laugh softly her lips curved into a soft smile. 

"Thanks Hun, I needed that." She told her softly "I don't know what I should do about Mark he is just really clingy and possessive lately, you know I don't like overly attached guys. I really like him, but if he were to leave I wouldn't really be hurt all that much which worries me. I don't think my feelings are quite as strong as when we started going out, you know? I told him school would be important to me and that I'd have to focus on that, but he still is trying to do things, maybe I am thinking to much of everything. I just know it is going to upset him if we break up and even more it may upset the group cause it would be awkward to sit together during lunch. Avis what do you think about this?" She asked her friend as she fiddled with her now loose can curly hair staring at the ceiling.

Taking a moment to consider the words she spoke Mavis nodded on the other side slightly "I can see where you're coming from, it good that you're thinking so much cause you know that it isn't just your feelings at stake here. I feel you should do what you think is best in this situation, I do agree he has been possessive of you since you talked with Jay. If you aren't really feeling it why prolong an issues that will just be harder for him if you break up with him later down the road. So as I have always told you, I can't force you to take my thoughts but here they are and you can do with them what you like." She consoled her friend sweetly but logically.

"Thank you Mavis, you are the best, I have no clue how you deal with me and my constant bothering with my issues." Scar told her friend with a small smile "I'll let you go so you can get to bed, I'll see you in the morning. Love ya."

"I'm always here for you, okay. You get some good sleep okay? I know something's up, but you don't have to tell me till you're ready, I know there is a lot more then just this in your thoughts. I love you too sweetie." Mavis replied before hanging up leaving Scarlett alone with her thoughts. Shifting she hung over the side of the bed and nibbled her lip thoughtfully her face slowly turning red from the blood rushing to her face. Closing her eyes she pulled herself back up to sit on her bed, looking around she turned on her bedside lamp and curled under the covers tiredly hoping the light would keep her nightmares at bay.

Friday blew by until sixth period hit then it was horribly slow, she was meeting Mark after school and practice by the bleachers. Scarlett tapped her foot anxiously as she waited for school to end and throughout all of practice her foot work was off, apologizing to coach who made her run suicides like no tomorrow. Finally she met with Mark at the foot of the bleachers after practice, she walked with him to her car and put her things away before looking at him. "Mark, I am sorry..." she didn't even finish her sentence before he jumped in.

"No it's okay, don't apologize you have things to do this weekend, school comes first for you I understand." He told her warmly and smiled at her with a sort of gentleness to him as he held both her hands in his. 

Pulling away slowly she bit her lip harshly causing it to bleed, she hated this she didn't want to hurt anyone she herself knew how it felt. "No, it isn't that Mark, I don't think I can continue us." She told him straightly her deep blue eyes focused on the ground "You just get way to possessive if even I run my eyes past a guy, you see them all as a threat, I like you but I feel I need to be alone at this point in my life." Scarlett finished and looked up at Mark his eyes looked glazed and he gave her a forced smile.

"I understand, I am thankful for the time we have had you are a great person and I know this was probably hard for you to come and do. I won't make it harder for you and I'll just let what's said be said, but I want you to know I will always like you." He told her as he turned and left her standing by her car helplessly and feeling broken. Slowly she moved and got into the driver side of the car and started the engine backing out of the parking lot and heading home to get ready for later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sitting in her kitchen eating a pie out of the tin Scarlett heard the front door open and she stayed put not even caring if someone was gunna kill her, though she knew it was probably just Jay. It was four thirty and she heard the taking off of shoes and heavy foot steps move towards the kitchen. Her eyes met with Jays as he looked at her the the pie tin "Why are you eating it like that?" He questioned but grabbed a fork and joined her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she ate avoiding the question he asked. His eyes bore into her as she avoided his gaze, his voice came out softer this time as he said "I'm excited to see what's in the old house aren't you??" Noticing that this didn't get any reaction out of her Jay sighed and moved the pie away from her causing Scar to glare at him. 

Reaching for the pie she said "Give me it back." She almost grabbed it but Jay moved it just out reach for her. Scar glared at him and he looked at her face noticing she had been crying, it must have been a while ago cause her eyes weren't puffy but they were red.

Shaking his head "Nope, you don't get it till you tell what's wrong you were so excited to go to the old house now seem like someone just ran over your cat and left it on your door steps." He told her and crossed his arms narrowing his eyes at her.

Standing up Scarlett took the pie from him and yelled "I broke up with Mark." Then shoved a big bite of pie into her mouth and looked away from Jay ignoring his shocked face. He stood to give her a hug but Scar moved away from him "Don't." She told him food in her mouth and once she finished the stuff in her mouth she shoved more in. Her eyes were a darker blue then normal as she looked at him and he nodded seeing she wasn't in the mood.

"You don't want to go to house anymore?" He asked thinking that could make her feel better but she just wanted to be alone knowing she still had some crying to do.

Looking away she shook her head "We are going to go tomorrow I just need some time." Scarlett told him and breathed softly as another headache along with dizzy spell came over her. She hide it as she set the pie down and leaned into the table "I just want to be alone at the moment" she told him ignoring the pain the best she could. 

Jay nodded and gently patted her shoulder "I am here if you need anything." Once she nodded her reply he headed out she could hear him put his shoes on and leave closing the door softly. Once he was gone Scar let herself move to the floor and held her head as the spells slowly disappeared. She stayed there for a little before she stood up and put the left overs of the pie back in the fridge, heading to her room only storing to lock the front door. Getting to her room she collapsed onto her bed not even changing as she passed out tiredly.

Scarlett woke up to the doorbell ringing numerously groaning she stumbled out of bed and to the front door unlocking it looking at the figure she saw Mavis. She held horror movies and candies. A smile came upon Scar as she let her best friend in and locked the door behind her and they gathered in the living room and set it all up. Scarlett had gotten them sweet tea her mom had made during the week and sat there laughing and chatting about the horror movies, occasionally jumping at a jump scare. They stopped when a knock at the front door happened, both girls went to the door and opened it eyes landing on a little boy who was missing one of his front teeth. He held up a candle catalog and asked "Will you buy some candles? It's for my school band, it's really fun and I want to continue." Both girls awed and scrapped up enough money to buy a candle from the boy who gave them a bright smile saying "Thank you!!!" He hurried along and to the next house happily, after that Mavis left to go home with the leftovers cause Scarlett made her. 

"Bye girl!! If you need anything just holler at me!" Mavis said as she got into her car and headed home leaving Scarlett alone till whenever Jay would come over. 

She finished the pie and was done by six which is when the front door was opened and she hollered out "Jay?" Her voice curious and assuming. There wasn't a reply and the door closed and footsteps were never heard; rising from her spot to investigate she didn't see anyone. When she passed the hallway to the bedrooms Jay jumped out causing her her yell and jump swinging her arm at him. He caught the arm and bursts into a fit of laughter as he looked at her, his laughing stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I don't mean to make you cry." He told her apologetically and held her shoulders softly. 

"No no it's okay." She told him wiping the tears away quickly and looked away from him embarrassedly. Moving away she headed towards her room "Let me change then we will get going." She told him and disappeared into her room for a little while. When she returned she wore workout shorts and a large top with tennis shoes in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, another chap down. What do you guys think about Mark? Do y'all like him? Hate him? Neutral? Let me know :) I want to hear y'alls thoughts. Hope you are enjoying my book so far, let me know if I made any grammar mistakes or mistyped a work cause lord knows a phone is not the best for typing up a story. 
> 
> -TheShyBookGirl


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys thinks going down with her dreams/visions? Are they bad? Good? Let me know you're thoughts I always value them and they help me grow as I continue to write.
> 
> -TheShyBookGirl

Both Scarlett and Jay stood outside the old run down house around seven o'clock, the sun just starting to set leaving an warm but eerie glow on the earth. Scarlett wandered up to the front door checking it as it slowly opened, Jay had told her that he needed to be home by eight thirty cause he had some homework. She had some doubts about that but agreed on the time and now was headed into the abandoned home. Looking around the furniture was still there just covered in white cloth, so the dust would stay off it, there was a small staircase upstairs that lead to three bedrooms. It really was a cute little home, though Scarlett was sad that she couldn't find anything really creepy or weird. She did however find Jays attempts of keeping her from the basement weird internally she planned to come back later, looking around the only issues were chipped paint and squeaky floor boards.

After an hour looking about and trying to get to the basement without prevail, Scarlett sighed plopping down her back against the light blue wall "Well this blows... I thought it would have something interesting here." She said looking at Jay her mind still thinking about Mark, which gave her an even more disappointing look. She didn't know why he was on her mind, maybe it was just cause he seemed to calm about them ending. She was so enamored with her own thoughts she didn't hear Jays words, but looked at him as he moves standing in front of her.

Sitting in front of her he crossed his legs and placed a hand softly onto her knee trying to comfort her "This house isn't the only thing that's disappointing you is it?" He asked softly looking at her his eyes shone softly and caring as he looked at his friend.

Avoiding his eyes she knew he wouldn't leave the topic alone so easily but her mind switched and she realized she still hadn't finished talking to him about the fight earlier this week. "Oh! So, what they hell were you thinking starting a fight! You dingus!" She said and smacked the side of his head shaking her head "You told me you were going to stop with...." she cut off by a short loud scream but she didn't realize it was her own till her thoughts focused and she felt the excruciating pain throbbing in her head. The world in front of her disappeared slowly, she could tell her eyes were open tears filling her eyes slightly as they hazed over. She started to see a scene unfold through someone else's eyes.

~"Caleb! You know better then this, we told you to be discreet about this job. You're lucky you're so good at it other wise the Coven would not be pleased." A deep voice roll out in annoyance as he looked at a think blonde woman who stood no higher the five foot.

"I know I messed up, but I told you it would all be okay G-Ma. Dad told me that everything will fall into place, the ones who don't listen will soon enough." His voice was soft but stern as he talked to the lady. Scarlett hated this feeling entrapment, in able to look around or do anything. She looked where the male looked as he headed towards a room, she tried to focus and see any details but a voice pulled her out.~

Scarlett now looked at Jay and finally heard the words he was yelling at her, moving her hand she shut him up shifting to confirm it was really her body and she was in control. "Shut up will ya." She mumbled her voice hoarse from the loud scream she released.

"No I will not! You totally spaced out Scar and screamed bloody murder, what's wrong? You seemed to be in a totally different world lately, what happened to you your eyes were glazed over." Jays words were muffled through her hand but she under stood him enough.

Rising to her feet she dusted herself off and rolled her eyes, looking down at him "I am fine Jay, I just have been getting real bad migraines lately and this one just hit me really hard. You are over reacting to my yelp." She told him waving her hand nonchalantly towards him even though he looked completely unconvinced. "Listen, I just didn't get a lot of sleep this week and I am really tired so I just want to go home and sleep. You have your homework thing anyways right?" She asked him raising her eyebrow daring him to go against what he has said earlier.

"Right...." he muttered "Well I'll walk you home then you get yourself some sleep you understand? We aren't done with this conversation." He told her in a very mothering and annoyed tone.

"Mmm yes mother dearest. I will be a good girl and as soon as I get inside and to my room will get some sleep. There is nothing else to talk about so we won't continue." Scarlett told him as they left the house and she glanced back, she was coming back to the house later to look in the basement. There was something about the house that seemed to heighten her, dare she call them, visions. Jay groaned annoyed at her comment but followed her home telling her good night before continuing to his house next door. Getting inside Scar waited, she got a shower and got ready to head back over but she knew Jay was still up the lights in his house still on. So she planned to go out around nine to nine thirty, her excitement pumping up as she totally forgot about Friday's events.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally it was nine o six and Scar left her house seeing that all the lights in the Daniels home was out. Walking as quickly as possible she pushed open the her front door and headed through the tall over grown weed filled grass to the small porch. Her hand gently opened its door, its hinges seeming looser the earlier today, it letting out a soft noise as she moved in she moved slowly a chill running down her spine. As she walked across the wooden floor she could hear it creak under her but as she got closer to the door she could hear voices they were barely understandable but she knew Jays voice well enough. Reaching for the door handle she opened it slowly, it was a lot quieter then the front door, a dim light coming from down the stairs.  Now the door was opened the voices were easier to hear she didn't know any of the other voices except Jay and a deep smooth voice that sent chicken-skin up and  down her arms. Slowly making her way down into the basement the stairs creaked slightly under her feet, the voices quieted causing Scarlett to go stiff she held her breath afraid a single move would set them off. They slowly continued to talk but there was an uneasy feeling in the air, like they knew she was there, right at the bottom of the stairs was a brick wall. The wall was a grey with bits of green in it what looked like moss, but Scar was unsure of what it really was. Reaching the bottom she stood still on the last step hearing the voices clearly, why did he not want her down here when he himself was down here. Why was he even in a abandon basement anyways? Ignoring her pestering thoughts she focused on the voices trying to pick up why they were here.

 

Voice 1: "I have the supplies, the amount I brought should last you all two weeks at least, I will bring more in about two weeks I'll give you date when it gets closer."

Voice 2: "Okay, we will make sure to tell anyone who needs some more about it. Don't worry our community here is more then willing to listen to the Covens orders."

Voice 1: "Good cause I don't want to have a repeat of Haven, Georgia."

Voice 3: "Hey, that won't happen again. We all learned from that mistake and if some haven't then they are just idiots."

Jay: "Yeah, who would go against the Coven after such a power move, that's why they are in charge. Most the time they are logical and orderly, hints why we have so many rules, but I honestly don't mind as long me and my pack are safe."

Voice 1: "I agree, I just want to keep you all safe and that is why I am here to make sure it all stays orderly and everyone is following the rules."

 

"Coven??" Scarlett thought but she heard them move and head towards her so she assumed it wasn't a inward thought. She felt her legs move her soccer speed kicking in slight as she raced up the stairs and closed the door behind her hearing the many footsteps rush after her. She darted to the front door then to the lawn, leaving the door to slam shut, she got home and opened her front door just as the group left the house looking about for her. As she slid inside her eyes met with Jays causing his to widen, not only he noticed her but another guy did too. Closing her door she locked it her heart pounding in her chest, Coven, that singular word she knew it well but was confused on what they meant. "Maybe it was a key word for a drug overlord, right, that's how those sorts of things work. They said supplies so they had to mean they had drugs, what else could they have? Why was Jay part of a drug ring? Did he owe them?" Scarlett had moved to her room pacing it as she spoke out loud to herself, hearing the front door unlock she jumped and panicked grabbing a soccer trophy she had to use as a weapon. Making her way towards the entry way she saw the door open and her mom enter the house causing her rigid body to relax dramatically. Her mother on the other hand looked horrified, covering up what happened Scar said smoothly "I just woke from a bad dream and I had forgotten you were coming home late tonight." Her mother walked over giving her a large warm hug which seemed to melt all her worries away. "Thanks mom." She muttered.

"No thanks needed Hun." Her mother told her lovingly kissing her forehead "I am home and nothing will get you, so go get some good sleep you need it." Scarlett nodded in her mothers arms and shifted away slowly to her room place the trophy back where it belonged evenly spaced with the others. Dropping onto her bed she sighed softly, changing before sliding under her covers leaving her lamp on as she stared at her curtains covering her window. She felt she could make out a face through it though you couldn't see a thing without X-ray vision, she was so on edge she didn't even realize when she fell asleep. Her mind was silent all night, all she thought about was the calming nothingness and her body relaxed completely letting some of her knots relax as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's going down guy, I'm scarred are y'all? As always let me know if I made any grammar or spelling errors, thanks for sticking with me and my book! You all are amazing!!!!
> 
> -TheShyBookGirl

Scarlett woke up feeling like she was actually seventeen and not eighty, she silently thank the world it was only Sunday cause she could avoid everything for today. Part of her wanted to call Mavis to tell her all the events of yesterday, but if it was a drug thing she didn't want to ruin her friends chances at a good life. Just sitting in her room silently she could hear her mother on the phone it seemed to be a heated discussion cause she was yelling, her mother never yelled. Being the good daughter she was she tried to ignore the conversation till she heard her own name from her mother tuning in slightly.

"...Scarlett has been getting worse, you need to do something! She probably thinks she is loosing her mind, she had a soccer trophy last night and when I came home was going to use it to defend herself!...." As Scarlett listened there was a long pause as her mom probably heard the other persons side of the issue on the phone. She was so confused about what her mother was talking about, did her mom know about her dreams. Scar was so engulfed into her own thoughts that she nearly missed her mothers conversation ending words.

"I don't care, she is your daughter you made her the way she is so help or I'm telling them I know everything" she heard her mom groan as she presumably hung up. Scarlett was just awe struck, her father, he had left when she was born why was her mom still in touch with him. As Scar opened her door acting like she had just woken up, making her way to the kitchen she smiled softly. "Hey buttercup, you want me to make breakfast? I took today off so we could have a mother daughter day." Her mom told her causing Scar to perk up, momentarily forgetting the intense conversation she hear between her mother and father.

"Really? It's been forever since we had one of those! What are we gunna do?" She questioned enthusiastically as she started helping make pancakes for breakfast, she was glad her mom knew the best ways to make her forget her troubles.

A warm laugh came from the brown eyed woman, her dark hair starting to shine with a little sliver at the roots but it only added to her beauty. "We can do what ever you want pumpkin." She told her as they made their favorite chocolate chip pancakes, as soon as her mom started cooking them Scar made bacon and got out the syrup.

Nodding Scarlett mentally planned their day, she had the idea to go get their hair cut cause her hair was getting quite long and she wanted to try it short. After that they would go get lunch somewhere and then finally come home to relax and watch some hallmark movies. Breakfast didn't take long and soon enough they sat at the table and at the perfectly golden colored pancakes, Scar smiled at her mom as they are and told her the plan. Her mom laughed softly at how easily excited she was and nodded; as they finished their breakfast they headed out relaxing at the hair salon, then they ate lunch at Olive Garden, finally they relaxed at home watching hallmark movies. Scarlett had relaxed all day, it was the best day ever, and now laid in bed reading a book. She didn't have a care in the world till pain flooded her head, she didn't scream but did grimace trying to focus on the vision.

~It was fuzzy and hard to see but it was clear there was blood on the ground and a coughing sound as more blood appeared. As the head rose Scarlett could see a man standing tall shaking his head his voice deep and cruel sounding "Son, you messed up big time. If you don't fix this soon, I'll be forced to end you by rule." His face didn't seem anywhere near empathetic, focusing slight she tried to make out the face thought the blurry mans eyes. 

"Yes sir, it will be fixed within the week, she won't know a thing..." he was cut off by the man causing his eyes to fall to the ground. 

"I want her gone, she is a threat, they told me if she knew it would upset order." The standing male roared loudly as kick was landed into the knelt mans side. "Get it together Caleb, you don't even know her, don't get soft." He murmured crouching and holding the males face close to his eyes locked. "Don't forget what I've done for you."~

As her eyes focused back on the grey walls Scarlett was frozen still, the tall mans eyes were such a blue it sent shivers along her spine. Her mind raced, she wanted to help this Caleb but she didn't know how she would explain how she found him. Her mind moved to her next thought, she didn't even know where he was for all she knew he could be in New Mexico. It didn't take Scarlett long to start packing about her room softly muttering to herself, the word Coven coming to mind and she froze. "Could other things besides humans be real..." she murmured softly her eyes widen, could that outrageous but simple thing be why she could see through someone else eyes. Taking a seat she tried to focus on seeing through Mavis' eyes, after try and trying nothing happened so she gave up on that idea. Looking in her head to toe mirror she patted her cheeks and said "Am I going insane? Do I need to be in a mental institute? No no! I am never going to one of those places..... but I'm sure there would be a lot of paranormal activity, still in not going!" She told herself and ran her hand down her face in stress, shaking her head she walked to the bathroom just across the hall and washed her face trying to remove all her jumbled thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scarlett woke in the morning just in time to get ready, she was dog focused on getting ready her brain didn't actually think till she sat in her car. Her music was blaring as she drove, but even the music couldn't down out her thoughts that slowly turned into a high pitched ringing in her ears. She tried to run her ears and make it go away but it wouldn't, pulling into the school parking lot she got out still trying to massage the ringing away. Getting half way to her locker she heard Mavis and the ringing finally went way "Hey Scar? You look wiped you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! I am great, best I've been for a while." Her eyes shone a different story one she hopped Mavis wouldn't read, either she didn't want to push or didn't think it was important Mavis nodded. "How are you doing?" Scar quickly continued watching her friend sort though her things. 

"You know same old same old sleep, eat, hell repeat." She told her just before closing her locker and the duo headed towards class, seeing Donny and Mark chatting both with slightly solem looks. Scar avoided eye contact but Mark had already waved to her softly so she gave a small wave back. 

"I know how that feels." She told her friend who soon had her boyfriend walking along with us not paying to much attention on Scar but all of it on Mavis. So much so he bumped into another guy as they walked to class, dropping Mavis at class he waved goodbye to the girls. It was so hard for Scar not to just blurt out everything to Mavis, but she knew it would've best for her safety. Sitting in class was boring all day, the only time it was exciting was during soccer and even then it was just more annoying, the only thing on her mind was the assumed drug meeting. 

The whole week seemed to drag on and on, her paranoia growing with each day nothing happened about Saturday's incident. Jay hasn't come to school at all until Thursday making Scars red flags to go up and her eyes were looking everywhere. She was so jumpy and unfocused that when a teacher called her name to answer the question she jumped in her seat. By the time lunch came around Mavis had enough of her avoiding questions and sat Scar down in the library, "What the hell is going on?" She knew she was in deep when Mavis used her mothering tone on her.

"Nothing..." she started but was interrupted by a annoyed best friend, who she knew just would want the best for her.

"Don't you dare give me that nothing crap, I know something's up. Jay has been avoiding you and school like the plaque and you have been zoning out all week, your mom told me about dreams so know you aren't getting the best sleep. There is something you're keeping to yourself and it isn't good for you, I don't like being pushy but you need to talk to someone." Once she had finished her rant Scar reached out and places her hand on top of her friends looking at her thankfully.

"I know, I will, just not right now. I am really confused and I don't know what to make of anything going on right now, as soon as I do you will be the first I will tell." She consoled her friend and relaxed seeing her do the same, happy they both were better she stood pulling Mavis to her feet. "Come on let's got get food, I know you're hungry." She told her friend knowing food always make Mavis' mood so much better. Though Scar was still clouded with thoughts that would only be answered by Jay, at least she thought.

Feeling someone tap her shoulder she saw the guy from last Thursday and rose an eyebrow him looking familiar. "Yea?" She asked softly.

"Can I speak with you?" He asked "...alone?" His eyes looked at Mavis hinting for her to leave. 

Nudging her friends Scarlett nodded "Yeah, we can talk." Her mind recognizing his figure from Saturday, he was the other guy who had spotted her. It took a while for Mavis to slink away from Scar but when she did the guy cut to the chase.

"I know you saw us over the weekend, I know you know Jay. I guess I should introduce myself as well, I'm Gray, and I'm here to let you know that what you stumbled upon is a lot more elaborate and important then you think." His words didn't help her narrow down what he was talking about, but he didn't give any time for her to ask them. "I will be honest you may die soon, but it is a deeply hidden secret you came upon and they aren't happy with the little you may know..." before he could continue she held her hand up.

"Woah, is this about the Coven? What is going on? So you know a Caleb? I need some answers right here and right now sir." Scarlett told him and pointed her finger at him "I have been suffering far to long and you seem to know something I don't. So if I'm going to die anyway, tell me everything the truth." She told him sternly her head throbbing slightly as if she could get another image or vision any second.

"Okay.... let's meet at the gate after school, I know you don't have soccer practice today." He told her before walking away without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who is reading this, this is my first story I've written on my own and posted I have done some of this before but not to a standard I'd post or publish. So, let me know what you think good or bad, tell me what I can improve on!!! Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> -TheShyBookGirl


End file.
